japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Team Asuma
Team Asuma, aka Team 10, is a generation in the Ino–Shika–Cho Trio (いの しか ちょうトリオ). As such, the three team members are good friends and have exceptional team work, although they tend to bicker from time to time. All three members of Team 10 are skilled at stalling opponents. They were led by Sarutobi Asuma until his death in Part II. Hatake Kakashi led them temporarily after that to help them avenge Asuma's death. The team is assumed to still be active, although without a permanent leader. During the time-skip in the anime, for the second Chunin Exams, Haruno Sakura temporarily joined the team (whose other teammates were not in the village), as a team of three is required. Asuma placed Shikamaru in charge, having already become a chunin. Years later, Shikamaru was eventually promoted to jonin status while also becoming Naruto's advisor and right-hand man when he became Hokage. He also married Temari and had a son named Nara Shikadai. Ino married Sai after taking her father's duties for the Shinobi Union, and also had a son named Yamanaka Inojin. Whereas Choji married Karui, and had a daughter named Akimichi Chocho. Missions In a joint mission with Team 7, Team 10 was deployed to save the granddaughter of a village headman who was taken hostage by a bandit leader named Baji. Allowing himself to be held captive so he can know the location of the hostages, Shikamaru enabled Ino and Choji to locate his position so they can free the hostages and defeat the bandits. :Capture Baji (Anime Only) *Rank: Unknown *Status: Success While they were still genin, Team Asuma was sent to aid Kosuke Maruboshi who was being pursued by a group of Iwa shinobi. Using their teamwork in conjunction with ambush tactics, they managed to defeat the pursuers and save Kosuke. :Rescue Kosuke (Anime Only) *Rank: Unknown *Status: Success When Asuma died fighting the Akatsuki member Hidan, the three swore revenge and stayed together under the name "Team 10", albeit without a jonin commander. When they prepared to depart on the day the duo had promised to return, Tsunade, however, objected to them recklessly seeking revenge even with Shikamaru's plan, and forbade them from undertaking the mission. However, Kakashi opted to lead the squad on this mission. The team's revenge was consummated with the defeat of Hidan whom Shikamaru trapped within the Nara Clan Forest, and Kakuzu's death, with backup from the rest of Team Kakashi. :Hunting Akatsuki *Rank: Unknown *Temporary Member: Kakashi (Jonin Leader) *Status: Success Members *'Sarutobi Asuma' (Leader/dead) *'Nara Shikamaru' *'Akimichi Choji' *'Yamanaka Ino' Trivia *Asuma gave all three of his students a pair of silver knob earrings, as part of a tradition where a Sarutobi gives the members of the Yamanaka, Nara and Akimichi clans earrings when they are promoted to the rank of chunin. *The name "Ino–Shika–Cho" is a reference to a card combination in the Hanafuda card game, Koi-Koi; Inoshikacho uses the Boar (猪, Ino), the Deer (鹿, Shika), and the Butterfly (蝶, Cho). *According to Sakura, Team 7 also has the best teamwork with Team 10. *When Team 10 was introduced properly during the Chunin Exams, Uzumaki Naruto commented on them with the less-than-flattering nickname The Idiot (O-baka) trio, referring to each member with the most obvious and most annoying habit (food for Choji, complaining for Shikamaru, and obsessing with Sasuke for Ino). *Along with the other members of the Konoha 11, Team 10 had decided to kill Sasuke after he attacked Kumogakure on behalf of Akatsuki in order to stop him from sinking any lower as a missing-nin. However, Naruto persuaded them that he will deal with Sasuke alone. Ultimately, Naruto was able to defeat Sasuke and turn him back from bad to good. all information on Team Asuma came from http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Team_Asuma Category:Teams